Passion non expliquée Unexplained passion
by virgoschild
Summary: SLASH! Jim and Alex have a late night interrogation


Passion non expliquée  
  
NOTE: This is slash (m/m), so if you don't like that sort of thing don't read!  
  
Pairing: Jim Street and Alex Montel  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, I just like to put them together to play out my twisted fantasies!  
  
AN: Just a few people to thank... *Millie, for writing the best gay oral sex scene I have ever read! You an angel! Thankyou so much! This story would not be the same without your input. *Hope for the usual and providing fuel for my sick mind! *Kate, Shell, Kitty, Tess; you are the best friends a girl could ever have! Thankyou for all your support and putting up with my weird crap! That's about everyone I think! So please read and review and don't forget to take a look at my other stories as well! Thanks. -_-Brit-_-  
  
The mission was over. They had survived and could now head home...at least they thought. After getting the call regarding another task, and eagerly accepting, Jim sat back to relax and reflect on the past few days. Truth me told, he wanted to make himself understand why he had done such a ridiculous thing. Thinking back to the night before last, he shuddered at the memory...  
  
He had been tossing and turning all night, have no idea as to what was keeping him awake. Finally, he climbed out of bed, dressed and walked out of the door, hoping a drive would clear his head. He didn't know where he was going to go as long as he was away from the bed that reminded him of his restlessness. After driving half an hour or so, he realised that he had arrived at the prison where Alex Montel was waiting until they transported him. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel he debated whether he should go in and kick the shit out of the French bastard. If it weren't for him, two innocent officers wouldn't have lost their lives earlier that day. 'No,' he told himself 'must control myself.'  
  
After parking and stepping out of his car, Jim grabbed his badge and headed for the gate. Once inside he signed himself in as going to speak to Montel and was lead to where he would be. Alex walked into the room and stared blankly at Jim who sat at the table spinning his badge around on the table. "Leave the cuffs on him, but give me the keys please." Jim asked the guard without looking up. He put the keys on the table next to Street and helped Montel sit down. "Would you like me to leave you to it?" Jim nodded and watched from the corner of his eye as the guard left them, shutting the door. Jim went over and undid the cuffs, throwing them onto the table and sitting down again.  
  
"Why are you here?" Montel said after a while, breaking the silence with his thick French accent. "I don't know. Couldn't sleep. And I wanted to know why..." "Why what?" Alex said with sarcastic tone in his voice. "Why you put the offer out for $100,000,000 to whomever could break you out. You're not serious are you?" "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What's it to you? Planning on taking me up on my offer?"  
  
Jim couldn't take it any more. No matter how many times he told himself to just ignore what the smug Frenchman was saying and reminding himself of the consequences if he did something stupid, he found himself throwing Montel against the wall. Pushing him harder against it he quietly yelled in his face "You smug son-of-a-bitch. You brought about the deaths of those two officers today. They had no reason to die." Alex just stood there and looked blankly at Jim, almost as if he didn't speak the language.  
  
They stood there silently for what seemed like an hour. All of the sudden, Alex grabbed Jim and literally stuck his tongue down the other man's throat. At first Jim tried to pull away, however Alex was an amazing kisser and he just couldn't bring himself to be the one to break it. After a few moments they broke the lip-lock, both panting from lack of oxygen and the sudden arousing nature of the situation. Moving back to where they left off, Alex began to rub himself up and down Jim's body, eliciting moans from both of them.  
  
With each kiss became more passionate and heated than the last. "Vos yeux mettent à feu un feu dans mon âme qui m'incite à vouloir déchirer outre de vos vêtements dans un ajustement de passion" "What did you just say?" Jim asked Alex. "Your eyes ignite a fire in my soul that makes me want to rip off your clothes in a fit of passion" he replied. "Wow" was all Jim could reply. They soon found themselves disposing of each other's clothing, ripping them from the others body in a lust induced haze.  
  
Alex looked up to Jim as he put his hands on the other man's zipper and pushed him towards the table. Kissing some more, Alex slowly lay Jim onto the table and worked his way down the other man's body, kissing and sucking on each inch of skin. Finally, he reached the top of Street's jeans and licked his way across the smooth strip of skin that stopped where the jeans started. At the wonderful sensation, Jim bucked his hips forward, egging Alex on. Without hesitation, Alex pulled Jim's jeans and boxers down in one quick movement  
  
Alex gazed, delighted, at Jim's prize possession. Now he knew why he wore looser pants. He looked into Jim's eyes, and then pulled him closer to him, kissing him passionately, while lightly stroking a finger up Jim's hard shaft. Jim stiffened up all over at Alex's touch, kissing him back as passionately as he was receiving kisses. He fumbled around with Alex's belt, wanting to see him, touch him, taste him, feel him, but Alex took his hands away. Jim looked puzzled for a moment, hoping he hadn't ruined the moment, and just as he was about to speak, Alex pushed him down onto the table once again. Climbing onto the table and adopting a straddling position over Jim, Alex leant down and kissed him once more. Then he started down Jim's taut, defined body. Circling his nipples with his tongue while Jim moaned in pleasure, Alex ran his hands over Jim's arms and down his stomach. Alex had a goal and Jim knew it, and was moaning in ecstasy for him to reach it. Alex took his time making his way down Jim's chest and stomach, stopping to circle his bellybutton with his tongue and trailing it a little further down towards the rock hard manhood aching for his touch. By the time Alex reached the centre of Jim's universe, his throbbing member, he too was feeling quite aroused. Softly stroking him with his fingers brought on incredible moaning from Jim, which made Alex smile a lot.  
  
When his tongue lightly brushed the top of Jim's hardness, he felt him stiffen up even more, enjoying the sensation he was receiving. Neither Jim nor Alex realized it could be like this, so passionate, so arousing even. Alex could not wait any longer. Slowly and gently he took Jim in his mouth, circling his tongue around the pinnacle of his manhood, experiencing more growth in his own pants. Massaging Jim's balls and increasing the intensity in his sucking, licking, teasing, Alex could feel him getting harder in his mouth knowing by his moans that he was close to the moment Alex had waited for since this started.  
  
In that moment when Jim could no longer hold on, their eyes locked together and the passion building up inside both of them showed through that gaze. With one last and final groan Jim came in Alex's eager and waiting mouth that lapped up every last drop. He licked his lips, relishing the taste at the back of his throat. Not even letting Street regain his regular breathing pattern he was back on top of him, wanting the panting man to taste what Alex had just swallowed. Jim moaned again at the salty liquid on the tip of the other man's tongue.  
  
He rolled him over as to return the delicious favour however they both ceased any motion as they heard the footsteps of another coming down the corridor to the room. Faster than they had divested each other of their clothing, they were dressed again and sitting in relatively the same place they had been when the first arrived. The figure knocked on the door and Street answered, letting the guard into the room. He apologised to Jim and said that the prisoner needed to be returned to his quarters immediately. The guard took the handcuffs, placed them on Alex and lead him out the door. As he was exiting the room, Alex turned his head to Jim and said "Jusqu'à la fois prochaine"*  
  
... Jim woke with a start to see Chris standing next to him. He rubbed his hands over his face and looked at her again. "You ok?" She asked with slight concern in her voice. "You were talking in your sleep." Sudden panic took Jim. 'What have I said?' He thought. "What was I talking about?" "I couldn't hear what you were saying. You were only mumbling words. You ok though?" "Yeah, fine." Chris smiled at her partner and went back to her book. Jim rubbed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep to once again remember that eventful evening.  
  
END 


End file.
